


Every once in a while

by Riversonglovelife



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Riversong/doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversonglovelife/pseuds/Riversonglovelife
Summary: Riversong doesn’t know who the doctor is so it’s very early on for her but the doctor has to make her remember him before the time is up.This is my first fan fiction I hope that you guys enjoy !❤️ Leave kudos!





	Every once in a while

It was a dark and chilling night and all I wanted to do was go to bed and have a nice dream. After such a hard day at university I deserve a rest right ? Even if it is only for a few hours. So I went to get changed into a little red number. When I finished changing I heard a rather perculiar noise. So I went to look outside my window. To see what the noise was. I was shocked to see that there was a small quite tall blue box outside. I suppose I let my curiousity get the best of me because of what happened next.

 

I went downstairs and out of my block of student flats and I saw a man. A rather handsome looking man I must say. He was all smiley. “Hello river” his voice rough. I was startled. “Who are you ?” “How do you know my name and what is that blue box outside?” He just chuckled and looked me up and down. “I am the doctor and you are my wife” he smiled goofily. “No you’re not , I haven’t the faintest idea of who you are” he looked hurt and I could tell in his eyes that he was sad. “River please... you have to remember me” he leans down and dropped a feather light kiss to my cheek and felt my heart flip. It was as if I had known this man for a while. “Doctor...I .. I remember you” he the pulled me into his big strong arms and hugged me.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think ? Xx


End file.
